Goode high
by Agua001
Summary: Goode High, the pride of the world. Controlled not by the teachers but by the Olympians. So do you want to join them or not?
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to Goode High, the pride and joy of the world. Some would say this is a normal school, but is the contrary. The school is located to only a little further of Malibu most beautiful beach,Paralia. It's like any other school public school, but this one of the world's most famous Arts school. Instead of doing Math, or any other stuff, they concentrate on you talent.

Now the school is known for their students, the sons and daughters of the most famous people of the world. Also the school is divided into groups. The mains groups are The Titans, the bully and shallow side, and the Olympians, the one who protect. Unlike the Titans who are a whole group, the Olympians is made of different groups, who are enemies and only work together when necessary. Let's hear more shall we.

Unknown POV.

"Get out of my way loser" demand Calypso Skytan, the queen of the titans, as she pushed a scrawny kid out of her way. Well a normal day. Calypso is one of the most beautiful girls of Goode, not the first or the last, with caramel brown hair and almond brown eyes. She was 6'3 and as sneaky as a viper. Her father is Atlas Skytan, the owner of the companies that help maintain the sky. Today she wore a white mini skirt, silver blouse and white high platform heels. She was also born in a Crete, Greece and was Leo Valdez ex. But more of that later.

"Calypso" exclaim Agua Wave as she calmly walk through the crowds. Now Agua, she was the most beautiful girl in school. She had soft, yet messy, brown hair with a natural aquamarine highlight. She stood 6'5 with the grace of a queen like all the girls in the Olympians side. Her father is Poseidon Jackson , the creator of the companies that help clear the ocean, and Ocean Wave, the most famous oenologist in the world, but she is staying with her father and stepmother here in Malibu. She is the eldest of the seven and has one of the most beautiful voice in the world. She wore white shorts, aqua shirt and white crossed strap heels. She was born in Cienfuegos, Cuba. Her eyes are aquamarine with a little gold specks here and there.

"Stay away from the students and say sorry" demand Agua as she directs her gaze on Calypso, who snorts and says" what if"

" I would listen to her Calypso, she is so not in the mood"inform Athenis Wave also walking into hair was messy with a natural ocean blue highlight. She was the third of the seven. Her height was the same as her older sister. You can always see her doing A. winning surfing competition or B. shopping with her sisters at the Athens Mall. She wore black shorts shorts, blue blouse shirt, and black heels. She was born in Whitsunday Island, Australia, but she doesn't have the accent.

"When is she ever in a good mood"said Jack Wave as he, Marina, Ace,and Ness Wave walk into the light. "Jack, shut up" exclaim Percy Jackson as he too walked into view. Now all the Poseidon group is here. Oh I probably should explain the groups names. I must have zoom out because when I look again everyone was gone. Good that gives me more time to explain.

Zeus group

Thalia Grace - electric blue eyes, raven black hair with a natural royal blue highlight. Daughter of Zeus Grace, the best pilot and weatherologist of the world, and Hera Grace, the best marriage psychologist in the world. Born in Seattle, Greek. 6'5.

Jason Grace- electric blue eyes , golden blonde of Zeus and Hera in Seattle, Washington. Younger Twin brother of Thalia Grace. The Roman. 6'5.

Poseidon group

You already know Agua, and Athenis.

Jack Wave- light blue eyes, brown messy hair. Son of Poseidon Jackson and Ocean Wave. Born in Big Island, Hawaii. Second of the seven. The Greek. 6'5.

Ace Wave- icy blue eyes, ink messy black hair. Son of Poseidon and Ocean. Born in San Carlos de Bariloche, Argentina. Fourth of the seven. The Greek. 6'5.

Marina Wave- dark blue eyes, messy black hair with a dark blue highlight. Daughter of Poseidon and Ocean. Born in Cape of Good Hope. Fifth of the seven. The Greek. 6'5.

Percy Jackson- sea green eyes, messy black hair. Son of Poseidon Jackson and Sally Jackson, best author of the world. Born in New York. Sixth of the seven. The Greek. 6'5.

Ness Wave- blue eyes with grey specks, messy black hair with a blue-grey highlight. Daughter of Poseidon and in California. The final. The Greek. 6'5.

Demeter group

Katie Gardner- brown grass green eyes, wavy chestnut hair with a green highlight. Daughter of Demeter, the owner of the companies to protect the earth and nature, and also the owner of the biggest farming facility of the world. Born in Seattle, Washington. The Greek. 6'5.

Zach Weed- summer green eyes, dirty blonde hair. Son of Demeter. Born in Leavenworth, Kansas. The Greek. 6'5.

Ares and Aphrodite group.

Clarisse La Rue- light brown eyes, light brown hair with a blood red highlight. Daughter of Ares La Rue, the best officer in the army, and Aphrodite McLean, the best supermodel, and designer of the world. Eldest of the six. Born in Phoenix, Greek. 6'5.

Kim La Rue- golden brown eyes and golden brown hair with a golden blonde highligh. Daughter of Ares La Rue and Aphrodite of the in Greek.6'5

Piper McLean- kaleidoscope eyes, chocolate brown hair with a pearl color highlight. Daughter of Ares and Aphrodite. Third of the twin sister of Frank. Born in Malibu, Greek.6'5

Frank Mclean-warm brown eyes and black hair. Son of Ares and of the in Malibu, Roman. 6'5.

Mark La Rue- brown eyes and black of Ares and Aphrodite. Fifth of the six. Older twin brother of Sherma .Born in Malibu, Greek.6'5

Sherman La Rue- brown eyes and brown of Ares and Aphrodite. The fifth. Born in Malibu,California. The Greek.6'5

Athena group

Annabeth Chase-stormy grey eyes and honey blonde hair with a stormy grey highlight. daughter of Athena,best architecture in the world. Born in Virginia. First of the Greek. 6'5.

Malcolm Grey- dark grey eyes and dirty blond hair. Son of in Virginia. Older twin brother of Alex. Second of the Greek. 6'5.

Alex Grey-pale grey eyes and pale blonde hair with a pale grey in Greek.6'4

Apollo group

Will Solace- golden blonde hair and crystal blue of Apollo,best actor and musician of the in Las of the Greek.6'5

Austin Solnote-dirty blonde hair and brown of in Las Greek.6'5.

Ally Sunstone-brown hair,with golden yellow hightlight, and brown of in Los Greek.6'5.

Melody Solace-golden blonde hair with a turquoise hightlight, and crystal blue of in Los Greek.6'5.

Harmony Solace-golden brown hair with a light turquoise hightlight,and crystal blue of in Los Greek.6'5.

Hepaestus group.

Nyssa Ignis- black hair,with a orange-red highlight,and brown eyes. Daughter of Hepaestus, best blacksmith in the in London, of the Greek.6'5.

Jake Manson-black hair and brown of in Greek.6' cutest,most handsome boy in the whole wide of Lou Ellen Trivium.

Leo Valdez-curly black hair and brown in Houston , Greek.6'5.

Hermes group.

Luke Callestan-sandy blonde hair and blue of Hermes,owner of the U.P.S.,and M.F.T.W. Born in Westport, Greek.6'5.

Chris Rodriguez-brown hair and brown of in Austin, Greek.6'5.

Travis Stoll-brown hair and blue of in New Greek.6'5.

Conner Stoll-brown hair and blue of in New Greek.6'5.

Ellen Garcia-brown eyes,with an sky blue highlight, and blue of in Greek.6'5.

Dionisys(Mr. D) group

Pullux Venium- black hair and purple-blue of Mr. D,owner of the best grape farms and party companies,and Ariadne,owner of one of the best train in Venice, Greek.6'5.

Hades group

Bianca Di Angelo- black eyes and black hair,with an silver highlight. Daughter of Hades,owner of the companies of in Venice, Greek.6'5.

Hazel Levesque- black hair,with a golden highlight, and golden eyes. Daughter of in New Roman.6'5.

Nico Di Angelo-black hair and eyes. Son of in Venice, Greek.6'5.

And the Hecate group

Max Illusion-black hair and sky blue of Hecate,owner of the best special effects companies. Born in San Greek.6'5.

Danny Trivium-black hair and green-purple of in San Greek.6'5.

And

Lou Ellen Trivium- black hair, and purple-green eyes. Daughter of in San Greek.6' is also sexy,beautiful,gorgeous,cute,and...

"Lou, you coming we be late to Music" said My little brother.

Yeah that's right ladies and gentlemen, am Lou Elln, and your world is becoming an adventure here...

In

Goode High.


	2. Chapter 2

Lou Ellen P.O.V

Do you know what I hate more than school? The Apollo always walk into the room with their heads held high and bright smile in their faces.I HATE THEM!..

Anyways as Will Solace stroll over with his girl of the year, Drew Reed.

"Ugh who invited the lose and the other" said Agua from her sit beside me. Will face brighten at the sound of her voice and smirk like this was his favorite thing on the world.

"Why A did your insults finally ended, or did you imagination was captured with a butterfly catcher" guess who got pinned against the wall by the angry daughter of Poseidon.

"Never,and I mean never call me A" she growled as the class watch the fighting duo and then the clock.

"The teacher is going to come in Three,Two,One" I mutter as Ms. Muse came through the wide open doors.

"Ms. Wave, may I have the pleasure to know why is is pinned against the wall by you?"

"They wanted to be the first to be on the stage, Ms. M" said Ethan Nakumara, one of the titans, as he lean back on his chair acting like he was the king of the world

Agua growled at him and he shrank back, not so brave now is he.

"Well that's wonderful news because you two are going to be my singing duo for the year" Ms.M said as she push the two to the stage, ignoring the shocked looks that everyone was sending her way, me included. She and all the teachers knew that Olympians from different groups is equal to disaster with a capital DISASTER.

"Ms. Reed would you chose the song" Drew sigh and pick so fast that everyone knew she didn't chose by looking at it.

"Oh the start of something new" said our teacher as the music started.

 **Will** , _Agua_ , _**both**_

 **Living in my own world**

 **Didn't understand**

 **That anything can happen**

 **When you take a chance**

Will took one look at Agua and back at Ms.M and almost left the stage, but stop when Agua started. Will looled at her with a surprise.

 _I never believed in_

 _What I couldn't see_

 _I never opened my heart (ooh)_

 _To all the possibilities (ooh)_

All students stood up from their sits most with their mouth wide open

 ** _I know that something has changed_**

 ** _Never felt this way_**

 ** _And right here tonight_**

 ** _This could be the start_**

 ** _Of something new_**

 ** _It feels so right_**

 ** _To be here with you (ooh)_**

 ** _And now looking in your eyes_**

 ** _I feel in my heart (feel in my heart)_**

 ** _The start of something new_**

 **Now who'd of ever thought that (ooh)**

 **We'd both be here tonight (ooh yeah)**

Agua smile softly before looking at Solace in the eyes.

 _And the world looks so much brighter (brighter)_

 _With you by my side_

 _ **I know that something has changed**_

 _ **Never felt this way**_

 _ **I know it for real**_

 _ **This could be the start**_

 _ **Of something new**_

 _ **It feels so right**_

 _ **To be here with you (ooh)**_

 _ **And now looking in your eyes**_

 _ **I feel in my heart**_

 _ **The start of something new**_

 _ **I never knew that it could happen**_

 _ **Till it happened to me**_

 _ **I didn't know it before**_

 _ **But now it's easy to see**_

 _ **It's the start**_

 _ **Of something new**_

 _ **It feels so right**_

 _ **To be here with you (ooh)**_

 _ **And now looking in your eyes**_

 _ **I feel in my heart**_

 _ **That it's the start**_

 _ **Of something new**_

 _ **It feels so right (so right)**_

 _ **To be here with you (ooh)**_

 _ **And now looking in your eyes**_

 _ **I feel in my heart**_

 _ **The start of something new**_

 _ **Start of something new**_

 _ **The start of something new**_

Everyone clap as the duo jump off stage and went out the door their groups behind them.

"What just happened?" Ask Max as he stood in shock.

"I think we want to know" replied Nyssa as she gently pat him in the back.

"Attention students, today is as most of you know February 1, this year the meeting will be held at Ms. Wave place, don't be late"

"Oh shoot today is the meeting!"


End file.
